User talk:Yami Michael
Front Page Hey Yami Michael, do you mind if I have a go at beautifying and optimizing the main page? Let me know! ' PORTERFIELD ' 20:30, May 14, 2012 (UTC) * Take a shot. You sure surprised me though, when this wiki is so small right now. :) Yami Michael 20:34, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Creatures with Bio. *I got your point that is why i felt to ask you first. User:Saad safa *Secondly the homepage looks awesome!!!! The only thing left is the background. I think you should try the backgroung as of being black to being golden and these icons on it. If it does not fit right then try to have the background being simple white and have these icons on it but have these icons a golden shadow or golden glow around them so it would match the rest of the wiki. I forgot to mention plz keep these icons the same size as they are now they look perfect. User:Saad safa *Also nice job of having a link to the Duel Masters wiki. User:Saad safa Thanks Thank you for your welcome! ^^ '- Shindou Takuto→ Olympus Harmony' * Can I ask how you find the wiki? Yami Michael 08:03, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, for the late reply. I didn't know you ask me a question. I found this wiki by seeing this wiki at the bottom part of wiki pages at the Inazuma Eleven Wiki. ^^ '- Shindou Takuto→ Olympus Harmony' Found I found a video for episode 4 online. Chimera-gui 17:17, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :While appreciated since I cant get the Hub channel in my country...I dont want copyrighted episode links on here. Yami Michael 03:26, June 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Understood. Chimera-gui 06:47, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Welcome response Thanks for the welcome. I came to this site when I spiced up the Colossus page with Earthstomp Giant. It would appear that the Colossi are the Kaijudo reboot versions of the Giants of the original Duel Masters series. Rtkat3 (talk 9:30, June 25 2012 (UTC) Yup, a lot of races had slight name changes. Dragonoids are Drakon now, Earth Dragons are Earthstrike Dragons and so on. Anime? I question the logic of using the term "anime" for a western series since the it is simply the Japanese term for animation. Chimera-gui 20:26, June 28, 2012 (UTC) *You do have a point there. I can change the menu to "Show" instead. Yami Michael 04:49, June 29, 2012 (UTC) ::That would probably be best. Chimera-gui 05:05, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :::Changed it to Show on the menu, but a few other places say Anime. Fixing. Yami Michael 06:10, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Issues with images I noticed all the pages of the cards known to be on 3RIS lack images. Is this because we are not allowed to upload them yet or because nobody has any? I would like to know because I can provide nice if not perfect pictures of those cards. Thank you. --WinterWolfHaze 03:48, June 29, 2012 (UTC) * It's actually more the fact that I've been doing a lot the last day or 2, and didn't get around to doing those pictures yet. They can be uploaded if you have pictures, I just have a lot to do all over the web :) (You seem to know how the card pages work, so I'm thinking you know what to name the pictures). Yami Michael 04:51, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Grand Gure Thanks for fixing my erorr with Grand Gure. I couldn't figure out how to fix it and it really bothered me. I'll try and see if I can get any of the other colored ones. - Hyperfludd 11:55, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Character page limit I'm not keen on the idea of using (Character) for Creatures that are not the Duelist's primary partner since that could quickly bog down the site and some Creatures don't even have a regular card page yet let alone a Character page. Chimera-gui (talk) 00:21, July 26, 2012 (UTC) * Yeah, I really need to get something set up for it. As it also makes the character template too long. : I would imagine soon enough, that the creature will have a card though, so was using the (Character) rather then fixing up a lot of pages later. I didnt even really want pages for creatures that werent "main" and "important", but if/when episode pages are ever done, then the character pages make sense as they would at least say each episode they were in, how they featured, etc. Yami Michael 04:45, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :* Alright, I will go with this but I think that you should have someone set up the character pages so ease your workload. Chimera-gui (talk) 00:21, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Following pages bug The Following section of my profile seems to think that I am following the Raiden "Ray" Pierce-Okamoto page despite the fact that I cleared the list in that section several time. I think that there might be a bug causing this so could you please look into this? Chimera-gui (talk) 23:03, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm. There is a preference to auto-follow pages you have edited, is this before or after you edited Ray's page? Is the issue because of emails being sent? Yami Michael 01:33, August 1, 2012 (UTC) ::After, and it only does this with Ray. Chimera-gui (talk) 02:58, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :::That's really strange, and unsure why it would only be Ray that you cant unfollow. I checked my followed pages, and removed any Ray/Raiden pages ok. Hmm. Yami Michael 03:04, August 1, 2012 (UTC) I really want to update this wiki's poll, but I do not know how to . Chould you please tell me how to do that? I see no edit button on the main page. Kaijudofreak1001 (talk) 17:19, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Artifacts each of the creature kings has a artifact that belonged to them prior to being sealed that embodies their civilization. for the fire king it is the sword of fiery cataclysm and for the water king it is the helm of ultimate technology, the others haven't been revealed yet. The Choten wants to collect these artifacts, so they are important to the show's plot. how should we go about posting the information on the site. should the have their own page or should this information be displayed on the creature king page?DalekSupreme13 (talk) 08:07, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Unless they turn into a big plot device, it seems like they are best to just stay on that creatures page for now. I haven't seen the episodes, but they don't seem important enough yet. Yami Michael 09:11, August 19, 2012 (UTC)